I Can Be Cruel
by Itamiyumi
Summary: Jareth has come for Sarah, too bad he's not the only one vying for her attention.
1. Chapter 1

What Jareth really meant when he said he could be cruel

I don't own Labyrinth, Jim Henson, David Bowie, or anything else that your imaginations can conjure up, I just got bored and inspiration struck. Yay boredom!

Chapter one: life is just perfect.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I just can't see it work out between us, we should see other people."

"No, I understand, we just weren't meant to be. I hope you have a good life" Sarah said with hidden bitterness, and hung up the phone instantly. He had only said the same thing all her other boyfriends had said, really, was there a book where they got all their lines from? It really didn't matter, she never really felt sad afterwards, she enjoyed the thrill of dating, but it did get old. Did her heart turn into stone? She always wondered if her time in the labyrinth had done this to her. But now wasn't the time to worry about that, she knew she had to call her friend from school, Susan. If she didn't, she would lose the only person who she could talk to at school. Susan had to know instantly, otherwise she would sulk for days, and the fact that she was the start of the gossip tree never hurt either. It may seem evil to know that if she acted just right and said just the right things, a nasty rumor would be fact before Monday morning, especially since it was Friday night.

Sarah dialed Susan's number and prepared her sob story. "Hello?"

"Hey Susan, it's Sarah" She started in a slow and sad voice, immediately alerting her friend to the upcoming news.

"Did that creep Justin dump you on a Friday night?"

"Yes, he wanted to start seeing other people" She replied sarcastically.

"All of them are just jerks, don't worry Sarah, every thing will be perfectly fine, and they will get their just deserts!" she said confidently.

"Oh I don't want to start anything nasty like with some of my other ex's."

"Sure, thats why you called me immediately afterwards and tell me what happened, so did he say it to your face or did he call you?"

"He called on the phone, and you have me all figured out. You know how to word things better than I can for your art."

"Thank you, I pride myself in my minute evil that is perfected into an art. Well, I better get started. Bye!"

"Bye..." Sarah hung up the phone, the hesitation in her voice wasn't her acting. A memory that she had thought she had completely banished from her mind. A voice, haunting and beautiful at the same time.

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

_I can be cruel_

Sarah pushed his voice far from her mind, now was not the time to think on this. Now she needed to get ready for the phone calls offering sympathy from either girls who were silently mocking her, or other boys who wanted to catch her on the rebound. She needed to revive her 'just finished crying' voice. Luckily she had been acting since she was a kid, and the 'poor me' character were the ones she did best at. Yes, life would be fun Monday, and this weekend would be just another play that she knew by heart. Life was good and about to get better.

She didn't realize that a certain Goblin King was watching with amusement, the first stage of his plan had worked out perfectly, and the next stage was about to begin. Life is just perfect when your plan is about to be unleashed, a sentiment that Jareth and Sarah both felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing that can make me money. If I owned it, there would be at least a sequel, if not a T.V. show.

Chapter 2: Luck

The weekend turned out to be just like Sarah predicted, she got three boys who actually asked her out upfront. Of course she told them to let her recover for the weekend and she might feel better on Monday. She had to know the rumor about Justin before she went on another date, so she would be ready for when they asked questions, and they always asked.

"Sarah!" Sarah turned to see Susan running up to her, a grin plastered on her face.

"Sarah, I have to tell you how it came out! I think it was my best work yet!" Susan beamed.

"So, what's the new 'fact'?"

"He dumped you, only because he wanted to beat you to it. See, he had just started to cheat on you, and you caught him. You aren't too sad because you were ready for it. He was too cowardly to actually take you on a 'good bye' date." If she were a light bulb, she would have been brighter than the sun, she was proud of herself.

"Wow, it looks like people added a lot." The cheating wasn't too original, but then again, what rumor ever was? And Sarah could also start with another boyfriend quickly without hurting her reputation. She never cared much about it, in fact , she used to never even think about it. But as soon as the boys started to ask her out, she got quite a new air about her. She never was and never will be popular, and she didn't even wear things that showed off her figure, but for some reason, after the labyrinth, boys were attracted to her. Susan told her it was just that she had a lot more confidence in herself, and that was true. So Sarah rarely thought it had anything to do with Jareth, except when she dated some one that she wanted to at least feel 'high school love' for, and all she could feel was friendship for.

"Hey Sarah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me this Friday?" It was only first period and she was already getting asked to the dance, by Josh. Josh was sweet, and it was obvious that he was waiting for Sarah to become available, he wanted to ask her out at lunch last time she was available, but Justin got to her first. Josh was clearly a better choice than any of the other guys that she had turned down this weekend.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled sweetly, with a soft voice. Josh was a gentleman, and wouldn't try anything with her at the dance. Although, she didn't think anyone with half a brain would try anything after the last dance. The last dance, her date had tried to slip something in her drink. He obviously thought Sarah wouldn't know alcohol when she tasted it, after one sip, she knew what it was. He ended up on the floor curled up in the pain that only guys know. He never talked to her again either, good things do happen on occasion.

At lunch, Sarah sat with Josh and his friends, making it obvious that she was taken. She was glad too, she was sick of boys asking her out, and her having to turn them down. She never really wanted a boyfriend, but having one sedated the monster known as Karen, and it kept the other boys at bay.

Lunch started out wonderful, until one of Josh's friends brought the new kid that Sarah heard about. He had platinum hair tied back, muscled, but not ripped, body, and two completely different colored eyes. Yes the Goblin King had returned, in a teens body, and posing as a high school student. And to make it worse, he showed obvious interest in her, to everyone in the group.

"Hey guys, this is Jareth, he's new and he is not too bad a guy." He mocked,what was his name? Garrett, that was it.

"Hey Jareth, welcome to the weirdos beyond group. I'm Josh"

"Kara" replied a girl to Josh's right

"Seth" continued at Kara's right, and so on and so forth until it came around to Sarah.

This was what she had been dreading, ever since she saw him, she hesitated, and Jareth stared at her.

"I'm Sarah, nice to meet you." She almost emphasized the word 'meet' to make sure he didn't start anything.

"Nice to meet you all to. As Garrett said, I'm Jareth, and I must say you are a contradictory looking bunch. My time here should be fun." He still kept looking right at Sarah, Josh caught on and grabbed Sarah's hand to hold it, silently showing that she was unattainable. Sarah normally didn't like to hold hands at lunch, but this time Josh was saving her from her worst nightmare.

"Your time here? Are you not going to be here for long?" Asked a girl named Ashley.

"I'm here on request of my family to attend to some errands, I'm not here permanently, but I'm not sure how long it will take to do all the things I need to do." He answered smoothly, he obviously had his excuse ready to tell.

"Thats cool, helping your family out enough to move away from your home, no matter how temporary." Kara replied, nodding in approval.

Josh kept a wary eye on Jareth, he really wanted to go to the dance with Sarah. He didn't want Jareth taking her from him this soon, and Jareth was better looking than Josh, so he started thinking about ways to keep Sarah as his girlfriend. He had heard so many different rumors about her, some were that she liked the attention, but got bored of the dates rather quickly. Others people said that she was beautiful on the outside, but once you got to know her, she was distant and almost empty. There were almost as many rumors about her as there were about the boys that dumped her, but Sarah happened to have the best person for stopping those rumors as one of her friends. And Josh soon got lost in thought.

Sarah was lost in her thoughts as well, she couldn't figure out why the Goblin King would come to her school and pose as a student. He would be able to torture her better if he were a teacher, and he wouldn't have to degrade himself either.

Susan had been watching the whole thing from the table nearby, and she decided it was time to make an appearance. She had Jareth in one of her classes earlier today, and when he overheard the new rumor about Justin, he asked who Sarah was, and seemed to take an interest in her. Only Susan's keen senses had alerted her to this though, no one else even noticed.

"Hey Sarah, I see you've met the new guy." Susan almost mocked Sarah, and Sarah picked up on it.

"Yes, I have, I also think he is available for the upcoming dance. You should ask him."she mocked back.

"Not yet, I don't want to take advantage of his new school jitters. He'll have to wait till tomorrow."

They had completely forgotten about the others around them, until Jareth spoke "there's a dance coming up?"

"Yes, It's Friday night, in the gym, and it starts at 6:00. I would have thought that some one would have asked you to it by now. The girls here are not ashamed to ask a boy out, as long as it keeps him from being taken by someone else." She replied simply, explaining some of the laws of this school to him.

"Ah" was all he said, and he turned to once again face Sarah. It looked like he was about to say something, but the bell rang and Sarah grabbed her stuff and almost ran out of the cafeteria, to her next class, and Jareth followed her, having specifically designed his schedule to have the next class be the same as hers.

"Class settle down, and lets get started" the door opened and Mrs. Hoffman was about to tell the latecomer to get a pass when she saw someone she had never seen before.

"I got lost on the way here, my name is Jareth and I'm new here."

Mrs. Hoffman just nodded her head, understanding. "Well Jareth, you can take the third seat in the row over there," and she pointed to the vacant seat, the seat that happened to be right beside Sarah. She inwardly groaned. The day had to start out great, just her luck to have used up all the good things about today before lunch, the rest of the day would be long and she knew it. But that was her luck.

Jareth almost smirked as he could sense her agitation towards him, this day was wonderful, sure Sarah was already taken by some boy, but he could change that. He would have all his afternoon classes with her, and he had first period with her. He didn't want to appear to her then, otherwise she would have been ready for him at lunch and would have already had a date. He didn't expect someone to be so upfront with her this early in her recent break up with the last foolish boy who tried to gain her affection. It wouldn't take too much to convince the new boy to let her go, all the others didn't even need him to appear to them, they just needed a little magic to persuade them. Yes today he was finally going to start the second phase of his plan. And luck was on his side.

I hope you like it so far, my boredom and procrastination skills are working at maximum right now. Please review my writing skills can only improve with outside views. And thanks to all those who reviewed, I feel all warm inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I own nothing, I would wish that I owned Jareth, but wishing is what got Sarah in trouble in the first place.

Chapter 3

Sarah practically ran home. Jareth was in every one of her afternoon classes, and he sat by her in most of them. That was the only problem with sitting in the back, the new people almost always sat by you. Sarah just never thought that Jareth would pose as a high schooler. The absurdity of it was still racing through her head!

"Sarah! What brings you home so early?" Karen, as usual, said in a stern voice.

"I have a lot of homework, so I wanted to get an early start." there, that wasn't an excuse that Karen could argue with. What parent argues with a kid who wanted to start on homework? Sarah also knew that Karen knew that she used the excuse to get out of further questioning.

Sarah stomped upstairs, still thinking about what to do about Jareth. He might try to ruin Sarah's newly created relationship with Josh. Sarah wanted to date Josh several years back, so him asking her out was really nice. Sarah actually had no homework to do tonight, the teachers knew not to assign homework on dance weeks. No one ever turned it in, most teachers just assigned extra credit projects on these types of weeks. Jareth kept haunting her, and Sarah could feel that he wanted her and Josh to breakup.

But that was another worry for another time, what Sarah really needed to do now, was figure out what she would wear for the dance. Sure, it was five days away, but if she didn't get an idea now, she would have no time to perfect it. Sarah could get money from Karen for a new outfit, but that would admit that she really didn't have any homework today. If only Susan would call, then it would give her the perfect excuse to get out of the house. Oh well,the mall would have to wait.

Just then, the phone rang, and Karen announced that it was for Sarah. Sarah hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Hey Sarah, it's Josh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me. Susan told me in English that you needed to get a dress, and I hope you don't mind if I can come..."

"Yes, I'd love to go to the mall with you. I need to get out of the house anyway. Do you want to meet me there?"

"Um, can I come pick you up at your house?" For some reason, he was really hesitant, Sarah hoped that Jareth hadn't done anything to him.

"That sounds great Josh, when?"

"As soon as I get there, I'm leaving my house now, so it won't be too long."

"OK, I'll be waiting out front, bye."

"Bye"

Sarah hung up the phone and ran downstairs. "Hey Karen, Josh is taking me to the mall to help me find an outfit for the dance Friday."

"That sounds great, is he the new boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Good, at least you don't stay single too long. I want you home by seven thirty, no later."

"Yes." At that moment, the doorbell rang. Karen opened the door to let Josh in the house.

"Well Sarah, at least he has good manners, you should hold on to this one for a while." Sarah just nodded her head, and grabbed Josh to get away from Karen.

"So are you looking for anything in particular?" Josh was trying to get a conversation going.

"Not really, I usually just browse until I find something that looks just right. It may take awhile to find it though." Sarah almost never went to a store knowing exactly what she wanted. The things she bought in a way found her, one time Sarah went to almost every store trying to find a dress for one of Karen's dinner parties. Karen almost never let her use something that she already has for those events, and Sarah never wore something that didn't feel right to her, in a way, she could sense what was right and what wasn't.

"Well, I have plenty of time. Maybe I can buy you dinner?"

"Sure, but I have to be home by seven." Sarah liked Josh, but the recent appearance of Jareth made Sarah just want to be left alone. I mean he only haunted her dreams ever since her time in the labyrinth.

_It's only forever_

_not long at all_

Sarah wrinkled her brow in frustration, she had never heard that song before, but the singer was definitely Jareth. His voice was practically magic turned into music. Sarah shook her head and turned to Josh he was driving safely, but still glancing over to see her.

"Sorry, I'm not so talkative today, I guess I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"That's OK, do you by any chance already know that new guy, Jareth?" He asked.

"Yes and no, I know him enough to know that we don't get along, but that's all. I just can't stand him." The car stopped, Sarah didn't realize that they were already in the parking lot. 'I guess that just shows how observant I am' Sarah thought to herself.

They walked into the food court section of the mall, Sarah could feel that it would take her a long time to find what she wanted. So she took a deep breath and started the search for what she would wear for the dance Friday.

Sarah was right, it took two hours to find what Sarah liked. Luckily, Sarah never had expensive tastes, so the top was not expensive. It a dark midnight blue color, with sparkles that looked almost like stars, it had long sleeves and a tight neckline. It was more made to show off figure instead of skin, it hugged her body nicely and it made her black hair look more exotic. The pants that would go with it were harder to find. It took almost another half-hour to find them. They were a pure jet black, that also conformed to her body, there were other pants in the mall that were jet black, but these just felt right.

By the time Sarah got every thing, it was already six thirty.

"Hey, we don't have time to go anywhere, so do you want to eat here?" Josh asked.

"Not really, I can eat at home, I'm starting to feel tired anyway."

"You didn't fatigue this easily last time we met." Came that smooth voice that Sarah was dreading to hear.

Sarah turned around "Jareth, have you degraded yourself to becoming a stalker? You could just leave me alone."

"Oh, but Sarah, you are just too lovely to not see. Besides, I remember you going through a lot of trouble to find me not too long ago." He was smirking, but instead of looking at Sarah, he was looking at Josh, enticing him to get jealous or mad or something to start some tension between them.

"There were other circumstances involved at the time, so that argument is invalid." Sarah was so mad at Jareth that she didn't even notice that Josh was clinching hid fists.

"But Sarah..."

"We don't need to talk to you and Sarah needs to get home, so if you'll excuse us." Josh interrupted, he put his arm around Sarah's shoulders and guided them out the door. Sarah was glad for the escape, and almost thankful to Josh, if it were not for the fact that Sarah did not like people touching her shoulders, or giving the impression of her needing him to guide her. She held her anger in though, seeing as Josh was her only ride home. Jareth was going to get, and Sarah could wait until then, after all, she had gotten revenge on those around her before, and she could do it again. She is cruel, and Jareth will know that soon enough.

Jareth was furious, he had used a lot of magic trying to get that _boy _to dump her. The only difference it now made was that he was extra protective of her. It still would turn out the same, but it would take more time than Jareth was willing to wait. Sarah was cruel, just like him. She was destined to be the next Queen of the Labyrinth. Some of the magic had already attached itself to her, making her desirable to all of the boys at school. He could sense that she felt nothing for Josh, that was good, but it would take a more direct approach to get them to have broken-up by the dance on Friday. Jareth was just as cruel as Sarah, and she would know that soon enough.

Sorry it took so long to get this out, between tests, my Internet flaking out, and slight writers block, things have been hectic. Thanks to all my reviewers out there. The reviews were great! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, the button is your friend, not your enemy! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm low in ideas on how to say this, Um... I own nothing? Yes I own nothing, Some times I don't even think that my ideas are my own...

Chapter 4: Some just aren't worth the hassle.

Beep, beep, beep. Sarah turned off her alarm clock and slowly got out of bed. Replaying yesterday in her mind. Sarah slowly got ready for school, dreading having to deal with Jareth, even though a traitorous part of her mind liked the attention she was getting from him.

But the traitorous part was quickly silenced as Sarah walked into her first period class. Jareth was sitting in the desk that was by her own.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a mix of anger and horror. Josh sits at the desk to the other side of her.

"Well, I'm waiting for class to start. Isn't that what you're doing?" He smirked.

"Are you sure you are in here first period?" Sarah was getting desperate.

"Yes, I am quite sure. This is Mr. Ceithy's algebra class isn't it?" He made a pathetic attempt at an innocent smile.

"Yes, it is, but why weren't you here yesterday?" Sarah countered with one last attempt.

"I had a delay, causing me to be here late. But rest assured, I'll be here for the rest of my time here." His smirk was back in full, and Sarah couldn't stand it. She just sat down in her desk and resolved to ignore him all day.

Jareth smirked, she could try to ignore him, but he just wouldn't let her. While Mr Ceithly was rattling on and on about some thing or another, Jareth used his magic to make notes appear on her desk. When he had already sent about four or five of them, Sarah finally read one out of pure frustration. And of course, that frustration only grew when she finished reading. She angrily wrote a reply:

_Sarah, will you come to the dance with me? _

_NO! I have a boyfriend, if you didn't notice._

Jareth smirked, she made this way too easy

_But, how do you know that he will still be your boyfriend by Friday?_

Sarah's brow narrowed in anger.

_What makes you think that he won't be?_

He had her now.

_Because right now he is rather jealous that you are writing notes to another man. And his face is showing it._

When Sarah read this, she turned to see him, and sure enough, he looked almost boiling with anger. Sarah gave one last glare to Jareth before writing Josh a note, probably trying to explain. She looked around for Jareth's note, but he had already made it disappear.

Sarah was simmering at lunch, she wanted Jareth gone, and she was still partially mad at Josh. Not just the way he reacted today, but also for yesterday at the mall. He acted like he owned her, and even though Jareth drove him to it, it still was some thing that no one did to her. Sarah belonged to Sarah only, she _hated _ it when boys got possessive.

At lunch, while she sat with Josh, she didn't talk to him. And after she ate, she excused herself to go talk to Susan.

"He asked you to the dance? He' definitely cocky, isn't he?"

"You're telling me, and he did it with Josh watching, so now he's even more possessive than he would have been."

"I know you're frustrated, but could you try to see it in another light?" Susan had that glint in her eye, the one that said she was up to something.

"How?"

"Easy, not even Crystal gets asked out by someone when she has a boyfriend, you're moving up in the social ladder, even if you don't want to. Also, the guy who is vying for your attention happens to be the only foreigner in the school, and he won't even give any other girls the time of day! No one can tell you that no one really likes you!"

"Where is this going? Wait, don't tell me there's another rumor about me?"

"Yes, but it isn't one that completely trashes you. It just talks about what you did to win the affections of such a hot guy. And this time there are too many different variations to count, Some even think you used a love potion!" Susan was laughing at this point.

"What makes you think she didn't." Jareth had come up behind them.

"If Sarah did, she would have given me the recipe, oh what I could do to little hearts..." Susan trailed off in her thoughts.

"Jareth, why do you stalk me everywhere I go?"

"Because, Sarah, you are the whole reason I am here, so until you let me in your company without hostility, I am restricted to just following you."

"Why can't you just go back to your home?" Sarah was pleading.

"I just can't, not yet at least."

Sarah noticed Josh get up and start walking to where they were. His walk seemed slow, for Sarah knew what he would want to say, and she was ready for him to just get it over with. She wasn't as happy with him as she originally thought she might be.

"Sarah, maybe we should go outside to talk." Sarah nodded her head and followed him. She was to mad at him to argue with right now. "Sarah, how can we get rid of Jareth, I'm sick of him following you and I want him to stay away."

"I don't know, but when did you stop trusting me to be able to handle my own problems? I'm sick of you being over protective, in only one day, you have steered me away from him many times. And every time, you didn't just suggest, you almost acted like you own me." Sarah was mad now, she just wanted him to break it off, so she could deal with Jareth alone.

"Sarah it's my job to protect you, I know we're just dating, but a boyfriend should protect his girlfriend."

"I don't need to be protected, I don't need to be saved, I can take care of myself and I can't stand it when other people try to do it for me! I don't think I should date people who don't understand that, so do you understand, or are we just going to have to break up after one day?" Sarah was mad, beyond mad, beyond furious. Sarah couldn't think of an emotion that described what she felt.

"I guess it's over, I can't stand it when a girl insists on not letting someone protect her." His face was stony, but Sarah could see the emotions in his eyes. Sarah just walked away, there was nothing more left to be said.

Thankfully, Jareth didn't bother her the rest of the day. He knew what happened, and Sarah knew that he was waiting for it to happen. But Sarah also knew, that as horrible as Jareth was, he still was respectful to her feelings, and that nothing would be gained by talking to her today. She just wanted to be left alone. She needed to be left alone.

Jareth didn't like the feelings coming off of Sarah right now. She was mad him and Josh, sure, he could understand. But he felt an odd sense of desperation radiating off of her, she just needed to brood. Jareth understood the want very well. But she needed to talk to someone she trusted with all her secrets. Jareth would encourage the idea of talking to her friends from the labyrinth with his magic. That was what she needed.

Well, here is another one done, FIANLLY! I just seem to have been having writers block recently. Oh, and I'm sure some are rejoicing the end of Josh and Sarah, I had in mind all along, I just had problems figuring out how to do it. Now, Jareth has the rest of the week to try to convince Sarah to the dance... hmm. Well that's it for now! Thanks for all the reviews, I love knowing that my story is being read. So please push the nice review button, it doesn't hurt, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, ummmm, I don't own anything, my mind isn't my own anymore... I miss my candle.

Ch 5: Insane thoughts and magical friends

Sarah was glad to finally be home, and she wanted to talk to someone, some one who understood her completely. The funny thing was, two different people popped into her head, one was Hoggle of course, but the other was Susan. Sarah didn't want to tell Hoggle everything yet, so she opted to call Susan.

"Helloooo, this is the Watson insane asylum, Susan speaking."

"Hey Susan, it's Sarah, do you think we could talk for a while?"

"Of course! What type of friend could say no to that? Do you want me to come over for a bit?"

"That sounds great, thank you!"

"No problem, I'll be over there as soon as I get out of my straight jacket! Bye."

Susan always said stuff like that, she may have been the gossip queen, but she was perfectly insane as well. Now all Sarah had to worry about was if she would tell all her story. She knew Susan would believe her without a doubt, but who knows what she would do when she found out. Susan also had a habit of playing matchmaker when she thought it was necessary.

The phone started to ring, it was Josh.

"Hey Sarah, listen, I'm really sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me, I was just so mad at Jareth for shamelessly flirting with you when he knows that..."

"Josh, can it. I really don't care, if he is causing that reaction in you, I really don't want to be around you. I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm not some person who needs to be rescued. I fight my own battles, my own problems are not to be fixed by someone else. I don't need a prince to save me like in all those stories. I will rescue myself and fix my own problems! So leave me alone!" Sarah started to yell, all those emotions that she bottled inside were starting to come lose. She hated Josh for what he did, and she hated Jareth for causing it. If this didn't end her dating chances in High School, nothing would. And that thought alone made it all seem worth it.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, listen, maybe we can work it out."

"No, I don't need anyone, so leave me alone" and with that, Sarah slammed the phone down. Just in time to hear Susan's tell tell arrival. She was banging on the door like she was being followed by a rapist or something.

"I'm coming, you'll live." Sarah opened the door with a smile.

"No! The world is over! I need to find shelter!" Susan wailed with a mock expression of horror. Sarah wondered why Susan stopped acting.

"Come in, I see you've had sugar recently."

"Of course! Now what do you need good ol' Susan to help you with?"

"Actually, it's a rather long story, so we'll want to sit down."

"Ooooh, some hidden confession, sounds like fun."

"Do you remember when I started to like Toby?"

"Yes, it was an overnight change."

"Do you also remember when I asked you if you truly believed in the Labyrinth? And you said yes with out a doubt?"

"Yes, and my answer still hasn't changed. Where is this going?"

Sarah proceeded to tell all of her adventures, and about Hoggle, sir Didymus, and Ludo. She left nothing out. Susan's smile started to grow more and more with each sentence. She also seemed to be proud of all she accomplished.

"So what do you think?" Sarah asked as she ended her story.

"I think because you trust me with you're story I can tell you mine."

"What?"

"Sarah, believe me in saying that I honestly didn't know about your adventures in Jareth's Labyrinth until this moment, so don't kill me. I'm actually from the Underground, I was born there, not in the labyrinth, but still there. So knew who Jareth was the moment I saw him, he didn't make much effort to hide. I lived in the dragon kingdom."

"Why are you here then?"

"I always loved this world, even though there are no dragons or magic to make the days easier, I love it here. I came here because of a prince named Garman. We kinda fell in love."

"Then why are you here? Wouldn't you be with him?"

"Well, you know how I am, I don't want to be rescued, but I like my men to fight for me. So I came here, I left a note telling him he'd have to find me. So far, he probably hasn't even come here to look, he knows I love this world, but he also knows of the disadvantages of no magic, so he probably thinks I wouldn't stay here too long. When he finds me, I'll have to strangle him for his ignorance."

Sarah was actually happy, her best friend understood to a level beyond what she expected. Susan seemed apprehensive. She had good reason to believe that Sarah would be mad. They shared everything with each other, but Sarah couldn't begin to describe how good she felt knowing that she could talk and tell Susan everything.

"Do you know what Jareth is up to then?" Sarah asked, hoping for some real answers.

"I think so, but I have to ask you, and be truthful, do you really like Jareth?" Susan asked full seriousness in her voice.

"I'm not sure, he seems to have haunted my dreams ever since I left the Labyrinth. But it really doesn't matter, he doesn't love me back."

"What?! Of course he does, he isn't trying to seduce you just because you beat his labyrinth! He really loves you, I can tell. He also wouldn't come to the Aboveground just for that. He might not realize how much he loves you now, but he will." Then she got her evil gleam in her eye. "And I know just how to get it to happen. All you have to do is play hard to get. Seem to come on to him, then when he gets close, you back off. All you're doing is playing his game, and turning his own tricks back around on him. It will drive him crazy." Susan's smirk couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"How do you know him so well?" Sarah asked, she liked the idea of him loving her more than she could say, and driving him crazy during the process was just an added bonus.

"We've know each other since we were little, before he had to start to use a cold mask almost 24/7. I can see through that mask, and you will eventually too. Oh, this will be so much fun! I get to play ultimate matchmaker, drive Jareth crazy, and make my best friend a queen all at once!" Susan was practically jumping up and down with joy. Until the phone rang.

"I'll get it Sarah, it's Josh." She said simply and picked up the receiver "Williams residence." "No Josh she can't come to the phone right now." "Because we are about to go to a magical realm to find her the perfect outfit to drive her Goblin King crazy." " No I'm perfectly serious," "You don't know the Goblin King? Well, I can't tell you because it can bring bad luck to the poor soul who doesn't already know him." "You have a good day, bye." Sarah stared back at her in shock.

"Why did you tell him that?!"

"I find that the truth works wonders in communication, especially if it is about a magical realm that said person whom you're talking to doesn't believe in."

"What?" Her best friend was now just confusing her, again.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get you a dress, you will go to the dance looking like a fae princess!"

"Where will we get said dress?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"In the Underground of course! I know that using my magic will give Garman the chance to find me a lot easier, but if all goes well you and me will be having a double wedding in a fairyland kingdom!"

"Um, maybe we should just work on getting a dress for right now." Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted to marry Jareth, but Susan looked too happy for a negative comment like that. But Sarah did want to drive Jareth crazy, and she wanted to hear him say if he actually loved her, and this looked like the only way.

Jareth got a strange feeling of uneasiness, like some one was plotting against him. Someone who knew how he thinks and feels, Sarah, are you up to something? Well it didn't matter, he would turn whatever game she played back on her. They belonged together, and he make her see that, he suddenly wished his old friend was here to help. She could get a demon and an angel to fall in love if she wanted to, but she was playing her own game, where his cousin had to find her. Jareth's sense of uneasiness grew.

I'm sorry it took so long, I could write all my excuses down but I don't even have time to do that, I don't know how long it will take me for the next chapter to be done, but now I have a better idea on how I want the events to play out exactly. Oh, and I'm sorry if the break up scene was too brief, I got fed up with my own character, how, I don't know, so just wanted him out of the picture. SO tell me what you think by pushing that pretty little review button! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

How many of these do I have to say!! If I ever had any chance of owning Labyrinth, David Bowie, or Jim Henson I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, I'd be writing movies! So, I don't own anything except maybe the idea of Susan, but the idea was started by my friend...

Chapter 6: Jareth's worry and Sarah's fun

"Are we going to the Labyrinth?" Sarah was really nervous.

"No, there are no good shops there, we are going to Casaman's Market! They will have something that will make you look amazing! Also, they have some aboveground clothes, with the underground twist. Jareth will go crazy! Trust me!"

"The last time you said trust me, I started to get hounded by all the boys at school!"

"Well, you said you weren't attractive, and I proved you wrong! I found you the right clothes, that were modest and to your specifications that made every boy want you. I know what I'm doing!" Susan was in her element, she was in her world, she was extremely happy, and Sarah started to get scared.

"I just want Jareth to go crazy over me." she mumbled, hoping no one heard, but Susan did.

"I knew it, don't worry, the underground clothes are mysterious to aboveground boys, and they feel unworthy, so they leave the person wearing them alone. See, the magic of underground people make them extremely attractive to aboveground people if they don't shield their magic, the clothes are a indirect solvent of that problem. Now, let's leave before Josh gets the courage to call back."

Sarah nodded her head, this sounded like fun anyways, and who knows what Susan could find for her. Susan grabbed Sarah's arm, and transported them to the Market. There was no slight pulling or tingling like she expected to feel, it was just like her house melted around them and the market just took its place.

"Oh, don't ever expect any trans-world travel to be that smooth unless you're with me. Teleportation between worlds is one of my specialties. Jareth can't even make it that smooth!" Susan proclaimed proudly. "Now on to the shopping, I will take care of the price, you just act like I'm under you. See, when a person of importance goes shopping, they bring along another person under them. The person under them, carries the money, tells the shopkeepers what they want, and gets to be the overall boss. They just don't get the nicer clothes."

"Thanks, so I just keep silent?"

"Yes, and look important, don't act meek, act arrogant, I know you can do that!" Sarah smiled and followed Susan. This was going to be fun.

Jareth was bored, he didn't want to spy on Sarah right now, and his uneasiness was growing by the second. So he decided to call his cousin, see if he was smart enough to look for Sasame in the mortal realm.

His crystal swirled and cleared to show a magnificent throne room. The walls were pure white, they glistened with every ounce of light. The room was extremely large, with a throne at the very back, allowing the room to use every bit of space that it had. It usually needed it. But today it was empty, save for the king sitting on his throne, he had jet black hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. The search for Sasame had been tiresome, but only because he never looked in the aboveground.

"Garman, you don't look so well."

Garman had been gazing into nothingness, so he jumped when he heard Jareth's voice. "Jareth, I don't have time to talk right now, I need to find Sasame, soon. My father is about to take over until I find her. And I don't know where she is." He looked beaten.

"Cousin, you know that she is somewhere in the aboveground, why don't you look there?"

"By the time I got there, I couldn't find her magic, she already had it shielded on day to day basis. I don't know what to do, and I doubt she'll just magically pop into the Market."

"Well, the main reason I wanted to talk to you is because I'm getting that uneasiness, you know the one where Sasame is plotting something against me, and I think it has something to do with Sarah. I wanted to see if you knew anything."

Garman's eyes perked up, "Maybe she knows Sarah, maybe she's a friend of hers? I think..."

Garman just trailed off, sensing something.

"What is it."

"I think our problems are both about to be solved, I just sensed her magic. She was teleporting herself and another to Casaman's Market. That was her favorite for clothes and jewlry! Maybe Sarah is with her! But I'm not sure why."

"Sasame is plotting! If Sarah is with her, she is going to get her clothes that will attempt to drive me crazy, I know it!" Jareth was convinced that she was just trying to get revenge on both of them for not finding her. If she was a friend of Sarah's he should have recognized her. Who was she, Susan wasn't even a possibility, she was too popular, Sasame hated crowds and the idea that she was better than someone else, so who could she be? (A/n We'll just leave Jareth to his musings, meanwhile, Sarah and Sasame or Susan were having quite a bit of fun shopping.)

The two girls walked into a rather nice looking store, they were dressed commonly, so the storekeep wanted to overlook them, but one of them wouldn't let him.

"I need dresses for both of us, my friend here needs a snow princess dress, and I need a dragon maid dress. Money is not a problem." and with that, she magically brought forth a large bag of coins, the shopkeep, knowing how much was in there instantly changed his attitude.

"Come this way, both of you, we'll get you dressed up nicely." They were led into different rooms, and swarmed by girls, taking measurements, finding the right dress for their body types, and looking for the perfect jewls to match their outfits. Sarah was surprised at how little time it took for them to be in the perfect outfits with the perfect jewlry. Sarah's dress was pure white and it seemed to reflect the light across it. The neckline was low enough to hint at cleavage, but not to advertise it. She had a crystal tiara that matched the dress perfectly, a necklace dangled to the exact spot where the neckline started, it had sapphires in the shape of a snowflake, and the tips of it were studed in diamonds.

Susan's dress was slightly less extravagant, it was a blue green color, that showed a hint of more cleavage than Sarah's, and the sleeves went all the way down her arm and wrapped around her wrists. Her hair was pinned up with a comb that matched the dresses color, the chain of her necklace was made of silver, and the pendant was a silver dragon holding a rose that was made of sapphire. Both of them agreed that they looked amazing.

"Bag these up sir, well take everything you put on us. Thank you for your speed." When they changed back into their regular cloths and got their packages, Susan put the whole bag of money that she showed the shopkeep, and they walked out the door, leaving an extremely happy shopkeep in the store.

Jareth could sense that Sarah was extremely happy, and that really unnerved him. But he knew that if he didn't figure out exactly who Sasame was, the more teasing he would get in the end. Now he was regretting making Josh feel so protective. At least it wouldn't have gotten Sasame directly involved, now he would have to pay the consequences, and he hoped that Sarah realized they should be together before the dance. Sasame better believe that they belong together, otherwise, the rest of the week would be a nightmare.

Well, another chapter finally out, I really don't have anythig else to add, except please review, please, please please!!! Gets on knees begging.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything that could make me money, that includes: Labyrinth, any of the songs in the movie, Jim Henson, and any characters in the movie. I know I've stated before that Even my OC's are not directly from my own mind. So don't think otherwise! I don't want to be sued! On with the chapter!

XXXXX

"So what do we do next?" Sarah asked, right after the dress store, they went and got her some regular clothes for everyday school.

"Next, we eat! I'm getting hungry and I know you will be by the time we reach the food area. After that I'm afraid we have to go back to your house, your parents know we are going shopping. They just think it's at the mall, but close enough.

"So you told Josh the whole truth but not my parents?"

"Yes, well Josh asked for it, I don't care if Jareth was influencing him, it shouldn't have come off that strong." they found a seat and waited for a waiter.

"So, is your birth name Susan?" Sarah was ready to change the subject.

"No, my real name is Sasame, I actually prefer Susan now, it's so much simpler. I wonder if Jareth has figured out if it's me. He knows that I'm one of your friends, I wonder if he's connected me with Susan."

"How does he know?"

"He was talking to Garman when we entered the market, Garman sensed us, Jareth knows Sasame is one of your friends." she said in a voice that clearly ended that.

"Do you look different than you do right now?"

"Yes, do you want to see?" Sarah nodded her head. Susan's image shimmered, then changed. Sasame had dark dark brown hair, gold eyes, and her skin was a healthy pale. She looked like she belonged to the Underground.

"Wow, why do you look like the other when you can look like that?"

"I don't like all the attention it attracts, I really don't look like a regular mortal. With all the attention I get in my Susan form, I don't even want to try looking like this at school!"

The waiter finally came to ask what we wanted, Sarah just let Susan or Sasame order for them.

"Two orders of monster munchies and two orange teas." she was back to her demanding tone. The waiter nodded and left.

"What did you order for us?"

"Oh, it's really good, I can't describe how it tastes, but it is amazing. I don't know why they named it that, they just did." the food came shortly after that, and just like Sasame said, it was wonderful.

XLXLXLXL

"Well, there they are, we'll see how Sarah react to this" Jareth had been watching them through his crystal, having finally locked on to Sasame's magic when she changed into her natural form. "Sarah should enjoy this." he snickered.

XLXLXLXL

_How you turn my world you precious thing_

Sarah jumped in her seat, no, it couldn't be that song

_You starve and near exhaust me_

"Tune it out, tune it out" Sarah though with every part of her brain.

_Everything I've done, I've done for you._

"It looks like Jareth found us, come on Sarah, lets go home." Sasame then transported Sarah back to her room. "Here, I brought our food, you can eat in here, wear some of the clothes we bought tomorrow, and all will be alright. He just wanted to get your attention, so don't worry about it. I've put a shield on your house, so he can't do that here and haunt you to the brink of insanity. I have to go now, so see you tomorrow." and Sasame disappeared, Sarah was glad she thought to bring their food, she was still a little hungry.

XLXLXLXL

"Damn it!" Jareth threw his crystal against the wall, they had escaped! It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Even though he didn't really know what he wanted to happen, he didn't expect that.

"Jareth, I would appreciate it if you would not throw your crystals against my walls. Just because I'm picky like that" Garman sneered, with an almost triumphant smirk.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Well, I'm sure you don't want a list, so I'll just say that I know who Sasame is, and I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why not? We're family, and you won't save me eternal torment from her after all this is over? How could you?" Jareth used a good mixture of mock hurt and real surprise. He really would be tormented by her if he didn't realize who she was before the dance. "Are you going do something about it? Go after her?"

"Not until the dance, Then I'll appear and endure the nagging about my lengthy search." He smirked, this was going to be most fun, and he didn't want to spoil it for Sasame.

XLXLXL

Sarah went to bed that night fully relaxed, she was going to have fun and Jareth was just going to have to endure it. The world was finally looking up!

XLXLXL

Another one is out! Thank you for the reviews! They were extremely helpful! I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chap out. I'm in a spot where I'll either have a lot of free time, or none at all, so I'm not sure which will happen. Please review! I need help with my writing, If you have any ideas you want to share, please share, any help is greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing involved with the movie.

Chapter Eight:

Sarah woke up feeling refreshed and extremely happy, and when she remembered why, her mood increased even more. She bounded out of bed and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. She followed Sasame's advice and wore what they had bought yesterday. She picked out a green top that while it hugged her curves perfectly, it was otherwise perfectly modest with a high neckline and sleeves that went just past her elbows. She wore a black pair of pants that looked exactly like her others that she was going to wear to the dance, and topped it off with a pair of black shoes that had a small heel. Normally she wouldn't even bother, but the thought of seeing Jareth's reaction was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

She said goodbye to her dad, Karen, and Toby and headed out to school.

Susan did nothing different, she sat in front of the building on one of the rails of the stairs, today she was surrounded by boys.

"Hey Sarah!" she called and waved her hands.

"Susan, how are you today?"

"Pretty good," she turned her attention to the boys surrounding her "Sorry guys, I have to talk to my best friend now, see you later." She got down off the railing.

"So, whats the agenda for today? Why were they surrounding you?" Sarah asked.

"Well as you know, today is the day that the boys start to ask me to the dance, and this dance is worse than last time because all the popular girls are going with some random boyfriends from other schools. And you are off limits, Jareth has made sure of that, he seems to think he owns the whole world. I wonder what his problem is. Anyway, that makes me the one all the guys are sucking up to, to try to find a decent date for the dance. I don't have the heart to tell them I already have a date." Susan snickered.

Sarah wondered why she didn't say more when she noticed Jareth listening in on their conversation. "Jareth! Leave us alone!" she yelled.

"No, I don't think I will. You have yet to accept my invitation to the dance, and I would be most honored if you would." Sarah wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, but Josh decided to storm in at that point.

"Sarah, who is this 'goblin king' that I heard about from... from..." his memory couldn't grasp who told him.

"Goblin King? Sounds like an important guy." Jareth smirked.

"Oh, you finally got with that one guy in the drama department at Lewis High? It's about time!" Susan declared.

"What guy?" Jareth demanded.

"The one guy who played a goblin king in their play, Sarah and I went to go see it and she was smitten. He really liked her too, they are a match in heaven!" Susan's smirk was pure evil looking, not like Jareth's that were just annoying.

"Are you sure that he is the one you are referring to? Sasame might not be too happy about that." Jareth glowered.

"Who's 'Sesame'?" Susan asked with hidden delight.

"Sasame! You have to get her name right, she might just kill you if you don't."

"Oh, sooorrrryyyy. I really don't think it matters, she can correct it herself if I ever meet her." Susan sneered.

"Come on Susan, let's get out of here before the boys lose a limb or two." Sarah recognized the look of murder in her eyes, what made her so mad, Sarah wasn't sure, but she could really do damage on a person if they weren't careful. One time she actually sent a guy to the hospital for groping her, a football/wrestling guy.

"Yea, the boys are starting to get on my nerves." She turned and walked away.

Sarah was about to follow her, but the bell decided to ring at that moment,so she headed to class.

XLXLXLXLXLXL

_How could she even have a crush on another person, an actor no less!_ Jareth was fuming, Sarah was torturing him on purpose, wearing that outfit and everything else. Susan was clueless, and he still had no idea who Sasame was. This day was not going as planned. He watched Sarah all through math class, the teacher had long since given up on him paying attention. Sarah was beautiful, he would have given up everything for her, but he couldn't say that. She would break his heart over and over again, and not give it a second thought. Which is why he had to appear dominant, she was just as cruel as he was.

The clothes she wore today were especially daunting, they fit her perfectly and they suited her style. He knew they were bought underground, he could feel the magic of the clothes radiating off her. He wanted to pick her up, and transport them to his castle and keep her there forever with him, but he knew that she had to come willingly. His time was running out, and he now had a rival that he knew nothing about, of course, Sarah never said that she was going with him, but she didn't deny it either. _'Well, time to start plan B' _he thought, he wrote Sarah another note:

_My love, who is this charming actor that I heard that you are going with?_

Her reply?

_Not telling, you don't deserve to know._

XLXLXLXLXl

Well, I'm finally back! I've had this chapter in my head for quite a while now, and didn't know how I wanted it to go. Anyway, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Pleaseeeeeeeee review, I love all the ones I've got so far, and more would be wonderfull! I would also like it if you had suggestions if you would give them to me in the review, I always need help in my writings, like I 've said before, my ideas are not always my own. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything, David Bowie, Jim Henson, or Labyrinth.

Chapter 9: Jareth's worst day EVER!

Sarah was having fun in math, Jareth was just staring at her, and the noes he sent were fun to reply to. After her

_Not telling, you don't deserve to know_

He sent:

_I'm a king, I deserve everything_

_Not this time_

_Please tell me, I'll give you a kiss._

_I don't think that a kiss is a good reward on my part_

_I'm offering you a kiss from the Goblin King himself, that is an amazing offer_

_No, I don't think so, and the teacher is now glaring at both of us, so I refuse to reply to any more notes._

Jareth sent no more notes, and Sarah was lucky enough to skip out on getting detention, unlike Jareth. Sarah noticed him staring at her all the rest of the day. And due to his distraction, at lunch, he accidently dumped his tray on the lead wrestler, he tripped over countless people's feet, and he stepped on his milk carton, squirting milk at everyone. He earned several more detentions at lunch, and almost got beat up by the wrestler. Sarah sat and enjoyed every moment of it.

XLXLXLXLXL

Jareth was having the worst day yet, and it was all because of those darned clothes. They accented her features, smoothed out her movements, and when she smiled she looked like a bloody angel. Jareth didn't know if he should hate her for this or not. She was just being as cruel as he had been to her, that's how they are, they each torture each other. Now Sasame being there would only make things worse.

"Jareth! Pay attention! I know you have received multiple detentions today, and I don't think you want another one, so quit staring at your crush and pay attention."

A _Crush?!_ Sarah was far more than a crush, she was his soul mate. And he didn't miss the fact that the teacher only embarrassed him, not Sarah. He saw Sarah's smirk, oh how he loved her facial expressions. He smirk was one of the most beautiful, her smile was the only one that beat her smirk.

Wait, he caught himself daydreaming about Sarah. The clothes she wore must have been enchanted even more than the normal spells, there was just no way _he_, the Goblin King, daydreamed about someone! Jareth's denial grew more and more with every second that passed.

XLXLXLXLXLXLXL

Sarah was having the time of her life, if Jareth reacted like this today, the rest of the week would be the most fun Sarah ever had. This was going to be an amazing week, with the dance highlighting the end.

XLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXL

Sorry about how long it took, I have no excuses except writers block. I will probably end the story in the next chapter, I just have no ideas left. Please review! I love my reviewers!


	10. Chapter 10

As usual, I don't own anything

Chapter 10: Love and Anger

Jareth still couldn't get Sarah to say anything about this actor, so he decided to talk to her friends. Every one of them said the same thing.

"I didn't go with them to the play, the book really isn't one of my favorites."

Jareth was ready to strangle someone, throw them in the bog, and then force them to live in the above ground world with an unusually long life. It took him a while before he realized that Sarah was playing his game, and winning!

That was the last straw!

"Hey Susan, how about you come to the dance with me?" Jareth asked smoothly.

"How about I cut out your innards with a rope?" She responded, although she seemed distracted.

"How would you do that?"

"I have my ways. Listen, I know that you like Sarah, so I'm only going to say this once, just give in to your pride and tell her how you feel. I know Sarah, and she is a hopeless romantic. Similar to me."

"How can you be a hopeless romantic when you talk about cutting open a person with a rope?"

"I said similar. Hey Sarah!"

Jareth turned quickly to see her in what were definitely mortal clothes, but they were rather nice. A midnight blue top and black pants that conformed to her body. She truly was beautiful, she looked like a goddess of the night sky. Her shirt even seemed to sparkle like stars.

"Perfected your outfit again?" Susan asked Sarah.

"I thought the glitter was a nice touch, I hope I didn't use too much though. I hate it when people do that." She seemed to cast a meaningful glance at Jareth. He however denied it, the sparkle was not glitter, it was for dramatic effect.

Jareth noticed that they were sitting alone, everyone seemed to shy away from them. He voiced that curiosity.

"Oh, I got fed up with all the boys and made a few...comments that...made them almost sick to their stomachs."

"That explains the comment earlier. Do you already have a date then?"

"Yes." she spaced out again.

"Who is he?" Jareth asked slyly.

"She's gone, she has decided that none of the guys at this school are worthy, so she is taking her invisible prince." Sarah explained.

"Invisible?"

"To everyone else, just not to her. You should have seen the last time she did that, it was rather humorous."

"What happened?"

"She literally danced alone all night, and one of the jocks thought that she wouldn't notice it if he groped her. He ended up in the hospital for a few days." Sarah seemed amused at this thought.

Jareth decided to change the subject. "Sarah."

"Yes?" She flashed him a radiant smile. Instantly he became dazed.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he blurted out, not realizing what he said.

"My my, so forward, what caused the change of heart?" Real curiosity was layered in her mocking tone.

"I am sick of dancing around this, I need you Sarah. I think that I love you." He used no more mocking tones, no more play on words. Just pure feelings put into simple words.

"Who can say no to that?" Sarah seemed just as stunned as Jareth at those words. Sure, he really did need her, but to say that so brashly?

"You will not regret it fair maiden." Jareth kissed her hand slowly, reveling in the moment.

XLXLXLXLXL

"Sarah! Come down here!" came the voice of Karen. Sarah was having a wonderful day, until now.

"Yes?" She said cautiously.

"What is this I hear about you going to the dance with some person other then that nice Josh?"

"He was too protective, and Jareth knows me better."

"How does he know you better?" Karen's eyes narrowed.

"I can talk to him easier, he truly understands me!" Sarah defended.

"Oh, so you are not sleeping with him?"

"What?! How could you say something like that! He is a true gentleman! He would never do that without my consent!" Sarah was fuming.

"I said nothing about you not consenting."

Sarah was speechless, no other way to say it. How could Karen think that she was that kind of girl? "What makes you think that I would consent to something like that?" She asked carefully.

"How about the fact that you became popular overnight? Or the fact that you never have a boyfriend for longer than two months? And don't think I haven't heard some of the rumors about you!" Karen was yelling louder and louder.

"What is wrong?" Sarah's father came in.

"Your wife is making wild accusations about me!" Sarah yelled.

"Sarah, don't yell at Karen, and don't talk to me like that!" Her father was never quick to anger, something was wrong with them.

"I'm going to my room." She said calmly.

"No, you are going for a walk, I don't want to see you for quite a while!" Karen shouted. Sarah just obeyed, knowing that whatever had possessed her Dad and Karen would probably make itself known.

She went to the park, and it only had one person in it, Josh.

-----------------------

I know it has been forever, but I was rereading this and decided that I could write more. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

Chapter 11: Tempting offers and explanations.

Sarah just stood there, stunned. She didn't expect it to be Jareth that caused the fight, but she never expected Josh to be the one. He always seemed so nice, so considerate.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was waiting for you, Sarah." He responded smoothly.

"You caused all of this?"

"Mostly, except I didn't plan on Jareth spoiling my plans. It doesn't matter anymore though, I have you right where I want you."

"And where is that?"

"This park is the closest bond between the Underground and this realm. No wonder you wanted to practice your silly books here. You could feel the magic. At first it made everyone want to avoid you, the magic was dormant, but still there. After your little trip to the Labyrinth, the magic became active, thus your new appeal."

"Have you been watching me my whole life?"

"Of course not." Josh shimmered away and was replaced with a cold looking man. He had blue eyes, short black hair and the coldest expression that made Jareth look like a happy puppy dog. "I just took on the image of Josh when your power was activated."

"What happened to Josh, and who are you?"

"I am Hades, you know me as the God of the Underworld, but that is a little inaccurate. I do much more than monitor the dead. I can raise them, control them, even make their souls cease to exist."

Sarah knew where this was going, but decided to play dumb. "What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well, if you became mine, you would gain some of those powers, and you could find your mother, even if she is still alive." He smirked.

"What makes you think that I want to see her still?"

"The interest in your eyes when you first heard about my powers, the pictures of her still in your room, or how about the fact that she is the closest thing you have to a real mother. Sad when you think about it though, your step-mother is so....overbearing, I don't know how you stand her."

"You caused the fight today, so how do I know that the whole problems with her wasn't your fault to begin with?"

"Sarah Sarah Sarah, I have never influenced your family before today, that is the truth. And I have seen how much happier her soul is to know that you are dating, even though she hears all those nasty rumors about you. Do you know how simple they really are? Husband is happy because wife is happy, wife is happy because step-daughter is dating and son is healthy. Simple things, but if one of those links is broken, you see the reality in life."

"Which link are you thinking of?" Sarah was suddenly fearful.

"Do you know how easy it is for a child to become deathly ill?"

"No, don't even go there!"

"I don't have to do anything, he is after all a rather frail boy, almost being turned into a goblin will do that. So far I have been able to keep his illness to a minimum, but if my motivation to keep him well is....gone... he might find himself falling deathly ill." An evil smirk played on his features.

"What makes you think that Jareth will let you blackmail me into what ever you want me to do?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Jareth will figure it out, but the fact is is that he only has full control of the creatures living in his Kingdom, the only way for him to keep Toby well is to keep him there. I can help with him still living a normal life. Isn't that what you wanted for him?"

"Up to your normal tricks again Hades?" Jareth's voice came seemingly out of no where.

"Like you are doing any different Jareth." Hades spat.

Sarah felt a hand encircle her waist, she didn't panic because she knew it was Jareth.

"Now I see why you reacted the way you did to my presence." He put his head on my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, you are going to let go of her, and she is going with me!"

"Why would she?"

"Because I can do more for her than you ever could. I can keep her family healthy and happy without making them come to my Kingdom. I can give her power that she hasn't ever dreamed of. I can make her fulfill her destiny!" He held out his hand, "Sarah, take my hand and I can do all of that and more."

Sarah was transfixed, she didn't know quite what she was doing, but she pulled herself out of Jareth's arms. She was about to take Hades hand when she heard Sesame's voice "Snap out of it!"

Sesame was right there too, Sarah was amazed that she hadn't noticed her before, unfortunately Hades became impatient, and grabbed Sarah's hand. He pulled her close and the world dissolved around her. He had taken her to his Kingdom.

-----------------------------

Well, I guess that I have ideas now, anyway, review please. I need to hear comments!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything, anyways how is your life?

Chapter 12: The Underworld

Sarah really expected it to be somewhat more dreary. She expected something along the lines of volcanoes, lava rivers, and at least a few skeletons. The land was green and beautiful, at least, what she could see of it out of the window of the castle she was in. He had taken them both to what appeared to be his throne room. It was nice, and under different circumstances, Sarah would call it magnificent. Being taken somewhere against your will can make you somewhat defiant.

"Ah but Sarah, a part of you wanted this." Hades whispered in her ear. "A part of you longs for what I can give you, your family, power. You crave it."

"If you are trying to be all seductive, you are doing a terrible job." Sarah hissed, pulling away from him. She immediately felt more sure of herself, his touch was unsettling.

"Are you sure about that? Why did you feel the need to get away from me? I think that you are just having bride jitters."

"I am not marrying you! What would make you think that I would?" Sarah yelled.

"Because, you have yet to object to the clothes that you are wearing."

"What?" Sarah looked down and realized that he had changed her clothes. Now she was wearing a two piece dress. The top only went to just below her chest, yet the sleeves went past her hands, the neckline was low, it left little to the imagination. The skirt flowed all the way down to her ankles. Both pieces were pure white.

"I didn't notice this before." Sarah muttered confused.

"It looks marvelous on you, though for the ceremony you should probably have some more elaborate details on it. It is still just a little plain." he commented.

Sarah was dazed, she barely heard what Hades had said. Some part of her was screaming to run, but she couldn't move her feet.

"Now, for the engagement gift." Hades pulled out a necklace sized jewelery box and opened it. The necklace insides was beautiful. It was silver with midnight sapphires and pearl droplets.

"Sarah, will you accept this gift in return for being my wife?" He could see the charm of the Underworld was affecting her.

Sarah was confused, her heart was telling her to yell no, but something else was screaming for her to say yes.

"I... I don't know." Sarah looked up at him, she was clearly fighting with all her might.

Hades was furious, she should have accepted right away! Didn't she see that this was her destiny? He calmed himself before speaking. "How about I show you your temporary room until you do know."

With a wave of his hand, he transported her to a luxurious room. She immediately fell asleep on the bed, only Sesame could transport someone without them getting tired. Hades went to his chambers to meditate, so he could enter her dream.

XLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXL

Jareth was frantic, Sarah was probably in the Underworld, no living person could think clearly there. Hades was playing games with her, probably seducing her with the powers of the Underworld.

"DamndamndamndamnDAMN!" For once he didn't know what to do. It was impossible to enter the Underworld without an invitation.

"Jareth, calm down! We can't help Sarah if we panic." Sesame reasoned.

"How can we help her at all? We would need an invitation to get in to the Underworld! How are we going to get invited?" Jareth had lost all patience.

"Jareth! Listen, Hades doesn't have to give the invitation, just someone who lives there!"

"I know that! Sarah doesn't live there, by the time she does it will be too late!"

"Listen to me! We can storm the castle once we get invited by a relative of Sarah's.

Jareth stopped pacing, "who would invite us in?"

"Her mother." Sesame said confidently.

-------------

A/N: YES! I finally got this chapter finished! Anyways review please, I need your input. PLEASE?!


	13. Chapter 13

I guess I have to put the normal blah-blah-blah, so here it goes. I don't own anything.

Chapter 13: A Surprising Turn of Events

Sarah knew she was dreaming, nothing seemed to make sense. She saw her mother in a white dress. They were in a field of flowers, everything seemed perfect.

Sarah walked up to her, "Mom, is that you?"

"Beware the rich one."

"What? What do you mean? Beware the rich one?" Just as she said that, the ground cracked and crumbled underneath her feet.

Sarah fell into a pit, it was dark and reminded her of the oubliette. She couldn't move, something was keeping her knees pinned to the ground.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She knew who it was, Hades.

"Sarah, how little you know about yourself, you were born to rule beside me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your blood line was made to rule this world alongside me, you are the reincarnation of Persephone."

"Wh-what? I don't believe you!"

"Believe it or not, it doesn't matter, this world belongs to you as well as me."

"What happened to Persephone?"

"She died at the fall of Zeus, all of the other gods did, except me. No one can kill the god of death." Suddenly the room was lit, Sarah, was almost blinded by the sudden light.

"Now, how about a dance?" Music filled the room, a slow waltz that mystified and clouded Sarah's mind. She hardly noticed Hades taking her by the waste and started dancing.

They just danced in place for awhile rocking in time with the music, Hades made the first motion of dancing around the room. He took a step and Sarah followed, he took another step and again Sarah followed. Soon they were dancing around the room. Sarah was hardly aware of what she was doing, until she felt magic swirl around her body. She snapped out of the spell he had her under, to notice that he had changed her clothes. She was wearing a much more elaborate version of the outfit that he had her in when they were in the throne room.

"Leave me alone! I love Jareth, not you!"

To say that Hades was shocked at the outburst would have been an understatement. There was no way that this was the reincarnation of Persephone.

Persephone succumbed to the seduction of the underworld, the pomegranate was just a icing on the cake to keep her here. Persephone was feeble minded, like a sheep, she would follow the latest fad. He recalled all the talk of the latest fashion, and who was the most worshiped, and who deserved what they had the least. She was a gossip, needing to know everything about everybody.

He started to analyze Sarah's actions again, she wasn't the gossip queen, it was her friend. She liked her own fashion, and rarely seemed to judge others.

This wasn't Persephone, Sarah was better!

XLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXLXL

"Sarah's mother is dead?"

"Not exactly." Sesame went on to explain before Jareth could interrupt her. "Her mother made a deal with Hades, she wanted fame, so he would give it to her, for a while. When her time was up, she would be his servant. So, she is even better than a dead person, she lives in the castle herself!"

"How do you know all of this?" Jareth asked amazed.

"I make it my business to know. We just need to get to her, to have her invite us in."

"I see a major flaw with your plan now. How are we supposed to get to her?"  
"We get another person to invite us into the underworld outside of the castle, and then get her to invite us in to the castle."

"Ok, I am just going to let you handle the transportation part of it, I'll help with the fighting."

Sesame giggled.

"What?" Jareth asked.

"You sound like a knight in shining armor. But we are wasting time right now, so lets go!" She transported them to the gate leading to the underworld.

To their horror, it was heavily guarded by some of Hades most loyal subjects.

ANANANANANANAN

Finally got this one done, at first I didn't like the way it was going, but after re-reading it, I decided that I liked it. So here it is! As always, please review. Thanks


End file.
